On many touch input-based devices such as many tablet devices with touch capacitive screens, unintentional touches such as a resting palm are often misidentified as intentional touch input. Another issue on relatively large touch screen devices is that accessing user interface features presented at the edge of the screen require inconvenient or otherwise undesirable large arm movements. Another issue on such devices is that a keyboard input device is often unavailable to provide a convenient way of accessing features. Specifically, shortcuts that are available with shortcut key combinations made by a non-dominant hand resting on a keyboard are not easily accessible or available on many touch input-based devices.